Pertanyaan
by Arata Mirai
Summary: Pertanyaan aneh? / "Tentu saja aku menikahinya, karena aku mencintainya. Jelas? "/ "Dan, lihat, lihat, Ma. Pipi Sakura tambah tembem aja, 'kan?" / For 4 Love-Shots Event / YuTa / Marriage Life / Chap 1


Disclaimer: Naruto adalah karya dari Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

For 4 Love-Shots Event

YuTa/Marriage Life/Chap 1

.

.

.

.

.

 **PERTANYAAN**

.

.

.

.

.

"PERTANYAANMU _KOK_ ANEH SEKALI _'SIH, TEME_." Kata Naruto, agak jengkel.

"Aneh bagaimana? Di mananya? Mungkin kau yang tidak mengerti, _Dobe_ , _Dobe_. Hn… kukira aku tahu, memang kebanyakan manusia sekarang ini cuma ingin hal yang instan-instan saja. Cepat ke intinya. Tidak mau berpikir keras. Tidak mau membaca lebih banyak. Mendengarkan dengan tulus. Saat disinggung sedikit saja sudah marah. Sebal. Padahal pertanyaanku itu sederhana saja, _'kan_? Aku _'_ hanya bertanya padamu, _Dobe_ , sebenarnya, kau itu menikah dengan Sakura karena apa?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Itu dia yang aneh, _Brengsek_. Tentu saja aku menikah dengannya, karena aku mencintainya, meyayanginya. Jelas? Kau sudah paham sekarang, _Teme_? Kukira, hanya orang tolol yang akan berkata, 'aku menikahinya karena aku benci padanya.'"

"Hn… Iya, benar juga. Memang benar sekali." Kata Sasuke. Wajah lelaki berkulit putih itu tertutup oleh buku horror dengan gambar sampul tengkorak berwarna merah. Di depannya, tersaji jus tomat segar yang sudah tandas separo. Suasana di bawah mereka ramai seperti biasa. Berbeda dengan keadaan di atas sini yang cukup lengang, padahal di sini kita bisa melihat pemandangan kota dengan cukup jelas melalui jendela berkaca bening di sisi ruangan, _lho_. Sasuke mendesah sebelum berkata lagi, "Dan memang benar setiap orang akan berkata begitu, kalau ditanya menikah karena apa? Mereka akan menjawab, aku menikah karena cinta, aku menikah karena sayang. Sayangnya, kalau kau tahu faktanya, _Dobe_ , di dunia ini ada banyak contoh di mana seseorang menikah karena harta, wajah, bentuk tubuh, atau pun kekuasaan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tak pernah baca Koran, _hn_?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Heran. Membuat Naruto semakin bingung ketika menghubungkan antara, alasan kenapa seseorang menikah dengan pernah membaca koran atau tidak? Tidak ada hubungannya, _'kan?_ Ada-ada saja. Tentu, kalau soal baca koran sendiri _'sih_ , Naruto juga melakukan. Tapi dia lebih suka berita bisnis. Itu lebih cocok untuknya sebagai seorang marketing.

Sasuke menurunkan bukunya. Menatap Naruto yang tidak menjawab pertanyannya dengan pandangan tajam, lalu, "Sudah kuduga. Pantas." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu. Kepalanya tergeleng-geleng. Seolah-olah ia melakukannya sebagai bentuk prihatin pada Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Teme_?"

"Pernikahanmu dengan Sakura tidak bahagia."

"A-apa?"

"Senyum palsu. Mata bengkak. Porsi makan berkurang." Sasuke menunjuk bekal di depan Naruto yang hanya terdapat roti isi selai. "Rambut juga tidak rapi. Pakaian tidak disetrika. Dan… _Dobe, Dobe_ , sepatumu tidak disemir pagi tadi, _'kan?"_

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

"Kau tidak usah heran."

"Bukan…"

"Aku seorang Manager, kau ingat, _Dobe_?" Sasuke menandaskan jus tomatnya. "Membaca pakaian, membaca raut muka, membaca sikap, itu sudah menjadi tugas sampinganku agar bisa mengawasi pegawai dengan lebih teliti, _hn_. Aku juga telah membaca banyak buku. Kau mau bertanya soal apa? Aku pasti bisa menjelaskannya."

Naruto membuka mulut. Tetapi belum sempat berkata apa-apa, Sasuke sudah mengoceh lagi tentang banyak hal. Kali ini, temannya yang biasanya lebih suka diam itu mengungkit-ungkit tentang Naruto dan Sakura yang telah pacaran sejak Sekolah Dasar bahkan belum lulus. Itu pasti membosankan. Apalagi ketika masa kuliah, keluarga Haruno harus pindah ke Konoha, perasaan cinta yang Naruto sebut-sebut itu pasti sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Aku jadi heran, bagaimana kau menyebut dirimu sendiri menikahi Sakura karena cinta. Jika kalian tidak bahagia."

Naruto membalas. "Justru aku yang tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dari tadi, _Teme_." Ge-re-ge-tan sendiri.

Sasuke bergumam, lalu, "Begini saja, _Dobe_." Katanya, menghiraukan Naruto yang mukanya sudah berubah masam. "Kalau kau bisa mengerti, sekarang jawab pertanyaannku, sederhana saja. Menurutmu, cinta itu apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Cinta itu ya di sini, di dalam hati. Ketika kita berdebar berada di dekat orang yang kita sayang. Memang apalagi? Gadis yang aneh. Kalau dia ragu-ragu, mendingan jangan menerima. Jaman sekarang banyak sekali orang-orang yang tidak bisa bertanggung jawab, _tahu_."

"Ada apa _toh_ , datang-datang _kok_ marah-marah."

Sakura seketika membalikkan badan. Ia langsung tersenyum simpul begitu melihat wanita berusia empat puluh limaan, berambut pirang, berdiri dengan muka penasaran di depannya. Sakura lekas menutup pintu rumah, meletakkan sweater di gantungan dekat pintu, dan memeluk wanita itu dengan eratnya.

"Maaf Sakura baru datang sekarang, Ma." Katanya. "Habisnyaaa, Bunda Kushina minta Sakura tinggal di sana tiga bulan ini. Ini saja baru kemarin kami akhirnya bisa tinggal di rumah yang Naruto beli dengan keringatnya sendiri itu."

Pelukan ibu-anak itu berakhir setelahnya.

"Mama bisa maklum _'sih_."

"Iya, Bunda bilang kalau dulu dia sangat berharap punya anak perempuan. Anak perempuan itu manis, kata Bunda." Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Dan, lihat, lihat, Ma. Pipi Sakura tambah tembem aja, _'kan_? Ini karena tiap kali Naruto mau makan, Bunda Kushina selalu mengurangi jatah porsinya. Bunda bilang, yang harus makan banyak-banyak itu Sakura. Kalau Naruto _'kan_ seorang suami, jadi Naruto harusnya bisa belajar bijak mulai sekarang. Bahkan Bunda Kushina menyuruh Naruto mencontoh Ayah Minato yang porsi makannya sedikit."

"Jadi kamu di sana juga tidak pernah masak?"

"Enggak."

"Aduh, Sakura."

Sakura terkikik kecil.

"Kasihan sekali menantuku Naruto."

"Eh, selain itu masih ada lagi, _lho_ , Ma."

Mebuki berkedip-kedip. Masih ada lagi? Kemudian, "Apa?"

"Mama juga tahu, ' _kan_ kalau kantor Naruto itu dipindahkan dari Suna, ke sini, Konoha, dua bulan yang lalu, yang membuat Naruto terburu-buru mencari rumah. Sakura sudah pernah cerita itu, Sakura ingat. Tapi karena Bunda memaksa kami tinggal dengannya, Naruto jadi harus bolak balik Konoha-Suna setiap hari." Sakura mendesah. "Itulah makanya, Sakura selalu membujuk Bunda Kushina agar membolehkan kami tinggal di rumah sendiri di Konoha."

"Dan akhirnya kalian bisa." Mebuki tersenyum. Lalu menggeleng ketika ingat sesuatu. "Tapi, Naruto _kok_ tidak pernah mampir ke sini?"

"Ah, kalau itu, mungkin karena tidak enak. Mengingat Sakura saja belum ke sini, Ma."

Mebubi mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "Lalu kenapa juga dia tidak ikut ke sini sekarang?"

"Ini bukan hari libur, Ma." Kata Sakura, mengingatkan. "Dan lagi, Sakura ingin bertanya pada Mama tentang sesuatu secara pribadi."

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa?"

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Kubilang, Sasuke itu sedang galau. Aku pernah memergokinya mengejar-ngejar seorang gadis berambut pirang."

"Yang benar?" Tanya Naruto. Mereka berdua mengobrol sambil melangkah ke bawah, karena jam pulang kantor sudah lewat. "Tapi bisa saja tidak, Kiba. Kau tahu, susah sekali menebak isi otak lelaki seperti Sasuke itu."

"Kau tadi bicara dengannya, _'kan_?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Coba tadi Sasuke bicara apa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Hal-hal aneh lah, pokoknya."

"Nah, kan. Nah kan. Lalu, kau jawab apa?"

"Aku hanya menjawab apa yang aku bisa. Pertanyaannya jelas tapi menyebalkan."

"Dan…?"

"Tentu saja dia tidak menerimanya. Katanya, aku ini belum tumbuh dewasa. Seharusnya aku kembali ke sekolah dasar, banyak membaca buku, mengurangi main, dan selalu berkata-kata jujur. Payah, ' _kan_? Aku lupa bagaimana dulu bisa berteman dengannya."

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, Naruto." Katanya, sambil melirik sekitar, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di lantai bawah. "Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Paling-paling Sasuke hanya kesepian. Ooh, dan sampai jumpa besok. Jangan lupa siapkan presentasi yang baik. Kakashi _-san_ menunggu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Ttebayou. Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha cepat-cepat sampai." Naruto melihat ke luar dari jendela bis dengan satu tangan menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Malam telah menjelang. Udara mulai terasa dingin. "Sakura _-chan_ tunggu sebentar, ya."

Klik. Naruto menutup telepon. Ia harus cepat-cepat tiba di rumah, _nih_. Kata Sakura, dia sudah masak makanan yang enak. Naruto menjadi tidak sabar. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba menyesal sendiri, kalau saja ia bisa membeli mobil, mungkin ia sudah sampai sedari tadi.

Tapi tak apalah. Karena sepuluh menit kemudian, ia sudah bisa melihat di dalam rumah, nampak wanita yang dinikahinya itu tersenyum lembut meneduhkan.

"Selamat datang, Naru."

"Hm… baunya sepertinya enak."

"Resep baru dari Mama."

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk. "Omong-omong Mama Mebuki menanyakanku tidak, ya?"

"Jelaslah, _Baka_." Sakura menggeleng-geleng. Setelahnya, tersenyum dengan senang. "Tapi dia maklum, _kok."_

"Syukurlah."

Naruto melihat ke meja di depannya. Sejujurnya ia sudah tidak tahan. Baunya begitu menusuk hidungnya dan menggelitik jahil. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada yang menganggu pikiran lelaki itu.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Sakura bertanya, heran.

Naruto menatap istrinya itu. "Aku sedang bingung, Sakura _-chan_."

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi siang, Sasuke mengajakku makan, seperti biasa. Tapi dia bertanya sesuatu hal." Naruto sejenak ragu-ragu. Tapi ia akhirnya mengatakannya. "Dia bertanya, 'apa itu cinta?'"

"La-lalu." Sakura menatapnya. Tiba-tiba penasaran. Apa ya yang akan Naruto katakan kalau ditanya seperti itu. "Kamu menjawab apa?"

Naruto mendesah. "Tentu saja aku menjawab kalau cinta adalah ketika hati kita berdebar, begitulah. Itu karena setiap kali aku melihatmu, Sakura- _chan_ , hatiku selalu berdebar-debar."

Naruto bisa melihat pipi istrinya itu memerah.

"Aku juga." Kata Sakura.

Naruto berkedip-kedip. "Maksudnya?"

"Mungkin suatu kebetulan ya, barangkali. Sebelum ke rumah Mama tadi, aku sempat bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Wajahnya, mengingatkanku dengan sepupumu, Karin." Mata Naruto melebar. Tapi itu tidak lama setelah Sakura melanjutkan, "Tapi itu tidak mungkin _'kan_ ya, sepupumu ada di Amerika _'kan_? Dan meskipun kabur, seharusnya Karin tetap tidak ada di sini, terlalu jauh. Meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, aku tahu itu bukan dia, karena rambut gadis itu berwarna pirang dikuncir kuda, bukan merah seperti di foto keluargamu itu. Dia, bertanya padaku, sama juga _lho_ , apa itu cinta?"

"Lalu…?"

"Ya, aku jawab, itu adalah perasaan di sini, di hati. Ketika kau merasa berdebar-debar berada di dekat orang yang kau sayang. Ketika kau merasa tak ingin jauh-jauh karena selalu saja ada rindu yang menyerang-nyerang."

.

.

.

.

.

END

AN: :D Thanks.

Chap 1/3 (Arata Aurora), Chap 2/4 (Yuki'NF Miharu). Jangan sampai kelewatan, _Okay._ :D


End file.
